The group of Hybrids'
by Rogue of Freedom
Summary: This is about how Duncan meets' a group of Hybrid Dragons' after the battle with the two Kaiju and the relationship with Jenna he feels' like he belonged with them.DuncanXOC,KennyXOC,IsabellXOC .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Duncan walked to his class with Kenny and Isabelle when the teacher came in.

"Alright class we have four new students' joining us *clears throat* you may come in"She said and four came in three girls' and one boy the first was dark raven hair,strait down to her waist,two were tied in gold rods' in front of her shoulders',she was 5'5 status,pale skin ivory,she wore a dress that ended mid thigh,and wore black Egyptian like sandals' beside her was a tall girl she had a darker pale,hair was cut sharp slant up on the back,she was 6'7 and was slime figure,the other last girl had white hair,that was up in a bun like Isabelle's,she was 5'4 and had a slight tan the last was like the green headed girl with darker green,dark tan,and a slime built.

"Introduce"the teacher said boredom the 5'5 status girl smiled.

"My name is Alexandra Friday Addams but call me Alexia"the girl Alexia said the 6'7 status smirked.

"My name is Sonya Blade Shifter but call me me Sonya and get punched"the girl Blade said and Alexia hit her in the arm.

"Be nice Blade"she mused and Blade pouted.

"You are no fun Pharaoh!"Blade said and the white head came up.

"I am Mystic Caster"Mystic said.

"Shush Mistie!"Alexia and Blade said and covered Mystic's mouth when Alexia shrieked and yanked her hand away same as Blade they glared at Mystic who acted innocent.

"I am Eran Claw Shifter but call me Claw and yes this annoyance is my baby sister"the boy said.

"Oh you love me Big Brother!"Blade said.

"And you had a seizure when he asked me out"Alexia said.

"ALEXANDRA DROP IT!"Blade screamed making Alexia and Claw snicker she blushed.

"Okay Addams sit with Rovenblack,Shifters' front two seats' and Caster with Rodgers'"the teacher said and Alexia walked to Duncan and smiled her eyes' were light blue almost violet.

"I'm Alexia"She said and held her hand to out him.

"Duncan"he said and shook her hand when something rushed as the hands' touched silence came as they looked at each other till Alexia broke her hand from his and glared at Blade who was smirking and nudging her brother.

"So wanna hang with us at lunch?"Alexia asked looking at Duncan.

"Sure"Duncan said and as she sat down Duncan couldn't focus on class and kept looking at his new class mate as Alexia looked at Mystic then to Blade and Claw who both nodded and after class they walked up to Duncan and Alexia Kenny was blushing beside Mystic.

"Hey guys this is Duncan hes' gonna hang with us"Alexia said.

"Yeah so is Kenny hi Duncan"Mystic said and raised an eye brow at Alexia who had a 'not now' look on her face.

"Anyways' see ya at lunch Duncan you have class with Claw"Blade said and Alexia lead her and Mystic away and Claw draped his arms over Kenny's and Duncan's shoulders'.

"Well lets go boys' finally I don't have to be around those three women oh and advice to impress Mystic and Alexia ya have a long way to go"Claw mused over they're blushing faces'.

"Why would I want to do that!"Kenny said.

"Didn't I hear you asked her out?"Duncan asked.

"Yeah I did but we found out it was awkward and loved each other like family and dudes' I know you want to get close its' written all over you're faces'"Claw said.

"No its not!"Duncan said Kenny agreeing.

"My dear Duncan and Kenny yes it is"Claw chuckled.

"CLAW!"They both protested.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Duncan sat beside Alexia talking with Mystic,Claw,Kenny,Isabell and Blade laughing feeling comfortable with them when gruff footsteps' came to show Troy and his friend jocks'.

"Hello freak and trailor trash!"He said and eyed Alexia who glared back.

"And you must be Addams want a ride home?"he said leaning torwards' her she raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks' in my country we walk"Alexia sai.

"And what country?"He asked.

"Egypt"a voice came and a boy stood there with raven hair and had the exact face like Alexia.

"Brother Bone!"Alexia squealed and hugged him.

"Duncan this is my twin older brother Bone onee-sama* you're back from Romania"Alexia said.

"Of course Alexia"Bone said and hugged his younger twin.

"Nice to meet you Bone my name is Duncan and this is Kenny and Isabell"Duncan said and shook Bone's hand.

"A firm grip it is nice to meet you Duncan"Bone said and had an eye connection with Alexia they went silent and still as they stared till Bone broke out into a smile and Alexia went bright red.

"Oh my Duncan I wish to tell you goodluck"Bone said patting Duncan on the head.

"ONEE-SAMA!"Alexia shrieked and hit Bone in the shoulder Duncan was looking at her oggling the nice blush on her cheeks' when he saw Claw smirking at him he frowned and Claw wiggled his eyebrows' at him then looked at Alexia and back knowing his face had 'I know what you're oggling!' and Blade slaped him at the back of the head.

Later on Alexia was talking with Duncan.

"So when me and Bone with the others' left Egypt he went to Romania and we went to Greece then we came here"Alexia said balanceing on a pole line with Duncan's hands' on her waist to get balance fighting a blush.

"Thats intresting Alexia have you been to India?"Duncan asked.

"Yes its amazeing like Egypt"Alexia said in a daze.

"Bet India smelled like cocanuts'"Duncan said.

"No India smells like spices' and Egypt smells the same but an urbin and herbs' the heat is humid you can taste it and feel it"Alexia said and tilted back and Duncan caught her.

"Wow so can you do tricks?"Duncan asked.

"Yeah bydoing acrobats' and swinging through the air with Bone"Alexia said and stood.

"Cool so Bone is spicey and bitter?"Duncan asked.

"No Bone is Spicey like salsa and not the mild kind while I am a chill spitefire or so they say"Alexia said.

"You visited so many lands' they are like worlds'"Duncan said in awe.

"Maybe my brother and friends' could take you with us one day"Alexia said smileing and hugged Duncan when yelling came and ran to see Claw running holding Isabell over his shoulder,Mystic held Kenny and Blade followed Bone was in the lead followed by Troy.

"ALEXIA HAI AND CHI!"Bone yelled and Alexia suddenly jumped grabeing a light cord and swung down Bone grabed her feet and they soared and Bone grabed another swinging and caught Alexia as she flipped through the air.

"What a piece of work is man how noble and rightouse"Bone said.

"How encofintent move with such grace and admirable!"Alexia said and they swung down.

"An action like a veela!"Bone said and held Alexia's feet as she leaned down.

"How beautiful like a god!"Alexia said and grabed Blade's hands' and Claw grabed his sister's ankle and they flew and landed beside Duncan and Alexia swung in the air and landed infront of Duncan with Bone.

"That is how we did it in Egypt"Alexia smirked.

"Nice"Isabell said a scream came.

"Mystic!"Blade said and Alexia grabed the cable and took hold of Mystic's hands' and they landed on the window seal.

"Ah schools' over bye Duncan!"Alexia said and running and jumped off the building and ran for it.

"Shes amazeing?"Claw asked and smirked as Duncan blushed and ran for it from the teaseing male.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3

Duncan walked into his house sighing as he saw his mom cooking and went up to his room and snuck out the window flying through the air as he came to the dessert he blinked as four figures' flew lower altitude then him seeing two males' and three females' two were dragon like hybrids' human figure but dragon feature,one was white half bird like hybrid the other male at the back was half angel it looked like while the leader was a mix of demon,werewolf and kitsune it looked like all oblivious of his presence as they landed they seemed to talk.

"Hes like us a hybrid!"the Dragon male hissed to the DWK** (hey its shorter!)** the Veela he noticed when he read from books of the creatures' looked at him.

"He may be Evan but he is also Belloc's kid!"Angel male said standing beside Ring Leader female.

"Yeah and he will tell his mother who will tell Barnes!"Female Dragon said to the male Evan.

"Yeah Sonya and guess what happened!"Evan said to Sonya.

"Don't get mad at her for nothing!"Veela hissed.

"Shut it Mana!"Angel male said while Ring Leader stayed silent.

"Bone what will we do if he doesn't find out soon the Agi will find him and kill him!"Mana said worriedly Bone Angel male's name sighed.

"What will we do Sonja?"Sonya asked the Ring Leader.

"We wait and let him trust us then we see if he will join us and if not we try to warn him of the Agi"Sonja said and they nodded they all disappeared and Duncan flew home in a daze.

Next Day.

Duncan noticed Alexia was alittle more tired then usual as the others' and ignored them until Alexia walked up to him.

"Hi Duncan"she said and Duncan looked at her.

"Sonja"he said trying to get a reaction and noticed she stiffened and eyes' went wide.

"Duncan?"she asked.

"You are a hybrid"he said feeling rage at her for not trusting him and she paled.

"Duncan-"he cut her off.

"You are a hybrid and you never told me?"he snarled out.

"Duncan I can expl-".

"No I don't want to hear it from you,Demons',Kitsunes' and Werewolves' deceive"He growled and walked away and Alexia broke into tears'.

"Dunca..."She whimper and watched as he left feeling something build and inside her mind her other self Sonja's conscious cracked open a little hearing him.

"Hey Alexia"Claw said but looked at her pale face.

"He found out.."She whispered and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alexia!"Claw shouted and caught her.

"Blade get Mystic!"he shouted at his paled sister looking at Alexia's face to see cold red eyes' glaring back.

"Sonja?"He asked.

"He hurt us now he will pay"Sonja snarled and walked away.

"Oh god...shes free!"Claw whispered in fear paling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

Duncan was sitting in the jet with Barnes.

"Whats up with you?"he asked looking back at Duncan.

"Girl I like was lieing to me about something and I confronted her"Duncan grunted.

"I know everything Duncan even if I'm you're 'guardian angel' except to know what she kept"He said and blinked as beeping came.

"Whats that?"Duncan asked standing up and saw through the window to see a mass shape.

_'Belloc?'_Duncan thought but it wasn't sure it was a dragon but black scales' and was standing.

"Dame!report base I need a squad here yesterday!"he said in the talkie when a deafening roar came and rocks' flew hitting the jet.

"SHES NOT HOLDING!"Barnes yelled over the beeping and thudding as he yanked Duncan and ejected when Duncan felt his genes' awaken he started to pant and snarl as his brown eyes' went green and he broke free blood lust taking over to fight and he dived down from the sky to see the purebred dragon and a shrieking hybrid of Demon,Werewolf and Kitsune glaring at the dragon.

_'Alexia?'_his human mind thought when he landed and dark ruby eyes' met brilliant green and snarls came as the kaiju prince ran at the hybrid and sniffed the delicate fragrance came.

Female.

Hell broke loose as Duncan ran high speed at the female when she jumped up and away using her wings' to propel through the air and Duncan followed not letting her escape.

Sonja's POV.

That disgusting Lizard prince how dare he hurt Alexandra and now he tries to court her?oh over her dead mind!

Regular POV.

Sonja glared at Duncan and flew away using speed he couldn't master and Duncan stopped when rumbling came and saw Belloc.

"Duncan land now!"He yelled and Duncan roared at him and tried ro fly after her when a large tail flew up and slammed him to the ground and he clawed and slashed at it.

Duncan POV.

mate,mate she was gone she was his spite fire Sonja his Sonja!she was gone must find her. He roared at Belloc and bit into the tail when pain came and blackness.


	5. Chapter 6

**Sorry if its been a while been busy!**

Chapter 5

Duncan woke up to find a humanoid face appear blinking to see it was his dad Belloc and then pounding came to his skull.

"Oh man what happened?"Duncan muttered in pain.

"You went feral to a hybrid femal"a braitone voice came,Duncan looked up to see red scales on a man's body and claws for hands and feet,he had blond hair that was long and held by a leather strap and his horns were long to make a crown along the line of his hair and he had kai'ju green eyes'.

"Um...dad?"Duncan asked startled as the humanoid King of the Kai'ju chuckled.

"How else did you think me and your mother mated?"he asked.

"I do not need to know dad!"Duncan groaned then all came back smelling that scent,the black dragon,chasing Alexia in her hybrid form,her legs were formed like a werewolf's dark fur,her hands were clawed black,her body was sleek kitsune furr,her face was sharp aristocrat,her eyes were amber,her hair was silk looking and with some balck feathers' in them lastly her wings'.They were long like a fallen angels' black and powerful also with her scent filled with night breeze air,rain and the scent of a willow tree,his Kai'ju side had made its appearance to capture the hybrid with the scent that made both him and his kai'ju wild.

"Anyways your kai'ju traits seemed to have chosen her for your mate,it explains why you tried to chase her when she was meeting with her father"Belloc said heloing him up.

"That was her dad?"Duncan said shocked.

"Duncan hes a demon that just was one of his forms',the woman he mated with to have his daughter Sonja was half kitsune and half werewolf"Belloc said as they started to walk.

"Dad what are the Agi?"Duncan asked Belloc stiffened his face went dark.

"The Agi Duncan are a group of elite killers who hunt down and kill Hybrids' your friend Alexia is a most targeted because she is the offspring of a demon and a werewolf kitsune along with her group of friends' the two others Eran and Sonya are half dragon half human,Mana is half Veela and half human while Bone was something different unlike his sister he became an angel called a Nephilim but they are the most targeted,they move around to warn other hybrids of the Agi because most don't know it seems they were gonna tell and warn you"Belloc explained and Duncan felt guilt hit him,he had called Alexia a deciever when she was going to warn him.

"Dad what should I do?I called her a deciever"Duncan said looking down when a hand claw came up and touched his shoulder he looked up.

"Tell her your sorry and that you just felt hurt you should probably tell your human friends to"Belloc said.

"Okay bye dad"Duncan said and flew off.


	6. Warning! not a chapter crucial!

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


End file.
